User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 58
< Chapters 56 and 57 Welcome back, everyone! This one will be a bit large, so let’s just jump in! This chapter is also dedicated to my wonderful Brain Twin, who came up with some of the scenes used in this chapter. Love you Queenie! Okay, time to get reading! Chapter 58- Back at the boy’s apartment, Fabian was resting on his bed as Willow sat by him. Nina watched as her friend rested her hands on her boyfriend’s body. They began to chant quietly, and Willow’s hands began to glow a soft shade of blue. A healing spell. “Thanks, Willow.” She said softly. Willow just smiled at her and continued chanting. “…At least the rest of us are okay,” Piper said, seemingly trying to break the tension. But the rest of Sibuna remained quiet. Nina nodded. “True.” That’s when her cellphone went off. Some people looked at her, as she awkwardly took it out and left the bedroom to talk. “Hello?” “Hello. Is this Miss Nina Martin?” “Yes. Who is this?” “I am Nurse Delia. I believe we’ve met before?” Nina sighed. “Uhhh…yeah. What is it?” She felt a bit awkward talking to a former Society member, who she barely knew at all. “I’ve got some terrible news. I am sorry to tell you, but… Victor has been found dead last night. He had been stabbed in his own bed by some unknown culprit.” She felt the tears already starting to well up in her eyes. “W-what?” “I am sorry, Nina. I understand how bad this news must feel…” “I…I’m sorry, Nurse Delia. I should probably go now-“ But before she could hang up, her former enemy added, “There is a funeral in just a few days. You are welcome to attend, if you wish.” She felt like she was choking. “Okay. Thank you.” After ending the call, Nina couldn’t take it anymore. She fell to her knees in tears. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did Corbierre have to do that? Why? I’m sorry, Victor… I’m sorry! '' “Whoa, Nina, what’s wrong?” Alfie’s voice. She wasn’t sure why he left the room, but that didn’t matter. “…V-Victor.” She stammered. “Victor’s dead. C-Corbierre…” Nina couldn’t hold up the conversation, and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest as he began to babble in shock. ''I’m sorry, Victor… I’m sorry! ''------'' It was only around noon the next morning that any of them were really able to function. They were all sent into shock at Nina’s news. But KT had an idea, and she wanted to share it. “I think we should try and destroy the blade.” Everyone in the room- which meant, all of Sibuna except for Fabian, who was resting- stared at her. “Is that even possible?” Mara asked, looking at the blade. It was sitting on the table in front of them. She shrugged. Honestly, she hadn’t thought it through. She was sleep-deprived and desperate. “Maybe.” Everyone stared at her again. Then Alfie shrugged. “I say it’s worth a shot!” “But how will we destroy it, though?” Nina asked quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her voice still sounded choked up with tears. “We’ll figure it out, that’s all.” Patricia said with a shrug. “Come on. Let’s all just try and get stuff done, yeah?” KT nodded. “I’m with Patricia on this one… we can’t just sit around. We have to do something.” “… Whatever.” Nina mumbled. “I’m going to go check on Fabian.” As she left, everyone else also began to stir. KT walked up to Patricia. “Uh, hey, Patricia. You up for a patrol?” “Sure.” Her friend said tiredly. “Let’s go.” ---------- Patricia returned from the patrol with KT, bored and tired. She had not gotten much sleep the night before, and wanted to just go lie down in her room and take a nap or something. However, when she got to the bedroom she heard Eddie’s voice. Confused, she stood outside the door to listen in. “-was thinking about making you another secondary leader,” “Really?” That was Joy’s voice. Patricia was shocked, but kept listening, curious at the same time. “Why the sudden offer?” “Well, you did well in getting that blade,” She stiffened. “And you helped by trying to spy on Team Corbierre. So…” She heard her friend laugh. “Wow, thanks Eddie! Yeah, yeah, I’d love to.” “Awesome! Alright, cool. See you.” “See you.” As her boyfriend walked out, Patricia grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. When she closed the door, he said, “Uhh…hey, Yacker. What’s up?” Patricia took a breath and turned around from the door. “Eddie… were you going to offer me what you offered Joy?” He looked baffled. “Uh… where is this coming from?” “Answer the question, Eddie…” “Well… No…” When she gave him a look, Eddie began to stammer. “I just thought you wouldn’t be interested, and…” “And what?” He looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I’m sorry, Yacker. I… I didn’t mean to upset you. If you want the job that badly, you can have, it okay?” Patricia sighed. “It’s not about the job. I don’t care. I’m just hurt that you weren’t going to ask me. You… You know I made it possible for Joy to get to the blade, right?” “Yeah, w-well… She also had the spy thing,” “Jerome’s idea, wasn’t it? Are you going to make him a leader too?” Eddie seemed honestly unsure what to say. She felt a bit bad for coming after him like this, but she didn’t just want to pretend she wasn’t upset. “Can you just tell me what I did wrong? Whatever it is, I’m sorry. I don’t want to have a fight with you. I just don’t understand.” “I… I don’t like how people seem to think I’m… not doing anything.” “Yacker, nobody thinks that!” “Save it, Eddie.” Patricia mumbled. “That’s why you didn’t think of asking me, isn’t it? You don’t think I’m doing enough?” Eddie frowned. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re not doing anything. Just nothing huge. And that’s okay! It’s a team effort, you don’t need to do anything giant in order to help out! You…you know that, right?” “Yeah, but… you don’t get it! It’s different. I know I can help out. But… I want to prove it to… you, and them… and myself… that I’m capable of doing things that are even… better.” She felt his arm move around her shoulders. “Yacker. Look at me.” She did. “You’re fine. You’re great. Why do you need to prove this to everyone?” Patricia didn’t know how to explain it, the feeling that she wasn’t as important in Sibuna as others were, that she wasn’t really needed- not since Joy had been found. How could she tell him these feelings and make him understand? She looked at her boyfriend, feeling sick on the inside. She almost wanted to kiss him, but then remembered a different kiss- the kiss with Jason. Patricia looked away. “…Are you okay?” Eddie was clearly worried. “Eddie… I… I’m sorry.” Her voice cracked, as she began to say something she had never wanted say. But she didn’t know what else to do. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she said, “I have some… things I need to deal with right now. And… I’m not sure if… our relationship can fit.” He tensed. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” “I don’t want to do this. I’m sorry. But… I think I need to break up with you. Just… it’s nothing you did. I just need some time to think about things and…” Eddie sighed. “I understand… You need some space. It’s cool.” It wasn’t, she could tell by the look on his face. It was the same look he had the first time she broke up with him. Like a kicked puppy. But this time… this time the look was even more painful. “Thanks. And… I’m sorry for causing trouble.” Patricia meant that part; she really hadn’t wanted to get into this whole situation. And she certainly didn’t want to hurt him. Why do I ruin these things? “It’s okay.” He gave her an awkward hug. “I just… hope you are able to deal with…everything.” She smiled a little and walked out with him. Then he walked away without looking back, and Patricia watched him go. I’m sorry, Eddie. I love you… but I need this break. I hope you’ll be okay… Actually, I hope we’ll both be okay. '' Goodbye.'' ---------- Joy was in her room on her phone when Patricia walked in. She looked really shaken by something, almost sick, and there were tears welling up in her eyes. “Hey, Patricia! What’s wrong?” She asked, immediately alert. Her friend flopped down on her bed, and pulled a pillow over her face. “Eddie and I broke up,” she heard her mumble through the pillow. “What?” Joy gasped and sat next to Patricia on her bed. “Why?” “…It’s a long story,” “Patricia…” She said gently, moving the pillow way from her friend’s face. “You can tell me.” Sighing, Patricia sat up and looked at her. “I… I broke up with him because I need some time to think.” “About?” “… It’s hard to explain…” “Trix…” “Seriously. You wouldn’t understand.” That stung a little. Joy stared at her. “Oh.” “…Sorry. I meant… you wouldn’t be able to relate. None of you would… but you…” Her friend laughed a painful laugh. “You already got to be a leader, so, you really ''wouldn’t understand. Don’t worry about it, okay?” “Wait, what did you say about me being a leader? Is that what this is about?” Patricia didn’t respond. “It is, isn’t it? Are you jealous?” “What? No! Joy, I’m not jealous. I’m just a bit annoyed, that’s all. I did just as much as you did last night. I… I don’t get it.” Joy frowned. She didn’t like where this was going. “Patricia, are you angry at me for it? Because…” “Not at you… not at Eddie either. Just… I don’t think it’s fair. Why do you get it but I don’t? It’s stupid.” “Hey. I admit it’s not really great of you to have been… overlooked. But you shouldn’t call it ''stupid.” ''She said, annoyed. “I mean, a friend would at least be happy for me!” Suddenly, Patricia jumped to her feet. She looked angry, and Joy didn’t understand why…at first. “Whoa, whoa, Joy. Did you just call me ''a bad friend?! Because last time I checked, I fought Evil Eddie for you last night, I didn’t get angry with you for completely forgetting about me on that dumb movie night, and I spent an entire year searching endlessly to try and find you! I mean, do you know how everyone else acted when you were gone? They didn’t care at all about you. Not even Fabian. I was the one who tried to find you! You cannot call me a bad friend!” Joy also got to her feet, surprised and upset. “That was three years ago! And you’ve never acted like this before.” But she had to admit one thing to herself- she didn’t know that Patricia was the only one searching for her. She had just assumed that they all were. Maybe I did underestimate her… “Maybe because I can’t take it anymore! I just want you to understand! Joy, you… you aren’t the best friend in the world, okay? There, I said it! You…you ignore me, or act entitled… or… you just don’t understand! I try…. I try to help you. I try to be a good friend but it doesn’t work unless you do the same! Don’t you get it? It’s like you don’t even try! Do you honestly think…” Patricia huffed. She paced around for a bit, and Joy wondered if she was done talking. But then she continued. “Do you honestly think I don’t care whenever you ignore me or cling to Mara- even though Mara was the one who made you do the Jerome thing?! I have tried to be there for you, even when you were the one everyone else tried to shun, but you haven’t done the same for me! I… I just feel like you don’t even care about me!” She had to admit that her friend had a point about a few things. But she wasn’t going to give in. “Then why didn’t you just say these things before?! It’s called communication, Patricia, God! I would have understood if you just told me how you felt earlier! But now, you’ve waited too long. And you should have known that! You never acted upset! How was I supposed to know?! I’m not a mind reader Patricia, if something was wrong you should have said so.” Patricia looked offended. “Excuse me? Don’t turn this around on me! It’s your fault, you’re the one who doesn’t know how to be a friend!” “Hey! You aren’t perfect either!” “I know, but at least I don’t abandon my friends for… I don’t know, Fabian or whatever.” “Oh, so now I can’t even have a crush on anyone?” She sighed and rolled her eyes at her. “Why do I even bother? I knew you wouldn’t get it!” “Get what?” Joy asked her, very annoyed. If Patricia had come to her calmly and told her upfront, she wouldn’t have been angry. But being shouted at? That wouldn’t fly. “That you don’t know how to express your emotions outside of bottling them up or getting angry at people?!” “Stop being so self-centered and listen to me, Damn it!” “Only when you stop acting like you’re always the victim that nobody understands. I got it, okay?! You’re feeling neglected and you stink at telling people how you feel! At least I don’t hide it! You know that’s the reason why Eddie and KT got so close? You just sat there being angry when you could have just talked to him!” Patricia took a deep breath, clearly enraged. “You know what? I’m sick of this conversation!” “Then go away!” “You go!” “No, you-“That’s when she was attacked with a pillow. Fine. She decided two could play at that game, and she threw the pillow back in retaliation. Next thing she knew, she and her “friend” were engaged in a fight, hitting each-other with pillows and batting each-other around. They shoved each-other against the wall and into drawers; clawed and pounded, and screamed. A lot of screaming. Joy was eventually pushed down on her bed and, before she could get up to retaliate, Patricia grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the table and dumped it on her, along with the ice. Of course. Wet and angry, Joy stood up. “Get out.” She demanded, pointing towards the door. Patricia rolled her eyes and stormed out. “Whatever. I don’t need you anyways. Just watch.” And then she was gone. Ouch. ''Those last words honestly stung- they were similar to what ''she had to Patricia- back when they had the fight about Nina. It felt horrible to hear them said back to her. After a few seconds, she fell down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears. '...Yup, big things happened, right? Well don’t worry, I’m sure things won’t be bad for long. (wink wink nudge nudge.) One chapter left of this week, so get ready for tomorrow- and then it’s the final week of the fanfic! ' 'Thanks everyone, and see you tomorrow! ' Chapter 59 > Category:Blog posts